Learn from yesterday, live for today
by Svetlanacat
Summary: And hope for tomorrow. Einstein's words... Perfect for a happy end... and the Father's Day. A Pandora's box story...THE END...


-Papa ? Why...

-Tonya... Douchka... Time to sleep, love.

-But I am not sleepy at all, papa !

-You are not, but I am, douchka... I am really, honey...

-Oh... yes... Do you want me to tell you a story ? I know one. Miss Allen told us. It's about a boy in the yung.. jungle. And there is a panther ! Daddy ? Can I sit beside you ?

-Ikay, Tonya. Come here. There was a panther ?

And a tiger. A naughty tiger. And a bear. The panther is ... Bagra. I'll call mine Bagra, too.

-Bagheera, Tonya.

-Just what I said. Ba-gra. And the tiger is... Sherkan.

-Shere Khan, Tonya.

-Shere Khan... And the boy is Mewgly.

-Mowgly, Tonya.

-Mewgly likes Bagra very much. As Sasha likes May. Papa ? I am a little sleepy, now. I tell you tomorrow... Night... lovyou...

Illya Kuryakyn chuckled : Tonya slept like a kitten, curled against him. And he was awake... He sighed and pulled the sheets over the little girl... and over Bagra. The panther winked at him, began to purr, and the blond man fell asleep, too.

* * *

-Mama , Do you think that papa is mad at me ?

-No, Sasha, I have already told you. Papa loves you, and you know that.

-Yyyes, but...

-Shhhhh, Sasha. I'll call for the breakfast. Have your shower ! What would you like ?

* * *

-Sir ?

-My name is Napoleon Solo. I would like to see Mrs Kuryakyn... and Mr Alexander Kuryakyn.

-Mrs Kuryakyn has just called for the breakfast, and I can't...

-Perhaps we could have a second breakfast with them , What do you think, Alex ?

-Oh, yes ! Please... please, sir...

The legendary Solo's charm...

-Well, I have to ask Mrs Kuryakyn...

-Of course. Do that.

* * *

Illya Kuryakyn stretched under the shower. The little angel was still asleep... and she was here. As soon as he had opened the eyes, he had looked for her. He put on fresh clothes. As he went back in the bedroom, the phone rang.

* * *

-Hello, Napoleon ! Good morning !

-Oh, Sasha ! Good morning, boy !

-Mama told me to pick you up ! Oh... Good morning,...

-Sasha, here is Alexandra, Alex, my daughter. Alex, here is Alexander, Sasha, my friend Illya's son.

-Good morning, Alex. Nice to meet you.

The boy was doing it again. Leaning his head a little on the right, with a genuine smile. The Kuryakyn's charm...

-Good morning, Sasha ! I am glad to meet you, too. And... Oh, no, daddy ! Please ! Couldn't you let it at home ?

-Sasha, you could go up with Alex ? I have to answer. I'll join you soon.

-Promise, daddy !

-I promise...

* * *

-I have seen a photo, Sasha : you are very alike your father.

-And you have your father's eyes... and his hair, too.

-Daddy told me that you have a little sister ? My brother is the same age, his name is Elijah.

-My sister is Tonya... And we have cats : May and her kittens. Have you cats, too ?

-Yes, we have Dee.

-Dee ?

-In fact, she is Channel D. But it was too long for Elijah when he was a baby. He called her Dee. So, now, she is... Sasha ?

Alex noticed that Alex had stopped. She looked at him ; he was pointing the end of the corridor.

-Papa !

Sasha ran towards a man, who was just coming out a bedroom. Alex stood open-mouthed, as she saw an amazing scene. Sasha hugged the man. His father. There were so alike.

-Alex, come ! Papa, she is Alexandra, Alex. She is Napoleon's daughter. Napoleon is here...

The girl shyly came closer.

-Alex, here is my father. Papa, in Russian !

The blond man, with those incredibly blue eyes, gently smiled at her.

-Hello, Alex... I am very happy to meet you.

-Hello, Illya... er;... Excuse me, sorry, Mr Kurya...

-Illya. Do you know that you have a very good pronunciation ? Your father had always trouble with Il-ly-ya.

-Sasha !

A brunette tornado rushed through the corridor, and hugged the boy. Then, she saw the unknown girl, and looked at her inquiringly. Illya knelt down.

-Tonya, this young lady is Alexandra. She is Napoleon's daughter. Alex, you are meeting Tonya...

Alex smiled at the brunette with the same ice blue eyes.

-Good morning, Tonya. You are a very nice lit... a very nice girl.

-Good morning, Alex. You are nice, too. Where is Napoleon ?

A thought crossed Sasha's mind.

-When did you get there, Daddy ? You were at home, and...

-During the night, Sasha.

* * *

Napoleon Solo sighed. Uncle was Uncle. The Number one, Section one had to be asked, he had to give his opinion. Whatever the subject. The world's fate. The new color of the walls, in the cafeteria. When the elevator stopped, the door opening, he startled. Just in front of him, sitting on the floor, were Sasha and Alex. Kneeling down, with a little girl leaning against him... Two brunettes... two blond boys...

-Where is Napoleon ?

-Just here, honey, dear !

Four heads turned at him at the same time. Sasha and Alex with a bright smile. The youngest girl with surprise. Illya... uncertainly. A second later, the Russian lithely stood up, carrying the little girl in the move..

-Tonya, douchka, let me introduce Napoleon...

The dark haired girl's blue eyes studied the man.

-Napoleon ? Good morning.

-Good morning, Tonya. I was impatient to meet you.

-So was she, you can believe me...

Napoleon stretched inviting arms, and Tonya let him carry her. Sasha tapped Alex's shoulder.

-We should go and tell mama. Tonya , You come with us ?

-But...

-Mama will be so happy to see you, Tonya. Papa and Napoleon will join us soon. Come, douchka.

Napoleon Solo bent a little and the little girl jumped down. The three kids went along, talking and laughing.

-You have extraordinary children, tovarich...

-**We** have... I don't know Elijah, but Alex is a very cute and very clever young lady.

-You'll like Elijah...

The two men stared at each other. A few silver hairs above Napoleon's temple. Probably some hidden in Illya's blond mop... « Unfair ! » Napoleon Solo thought...

-We... we are not so different, Illya. Just a little old... less young. And less stupid.

-I... missed you, Napoleon.

-I missed you, too, my friend. I could have looked for you ! I should have pestered Waverly... I should have...

The Russian's hand closed his mouth.

-Shhh. No more time for what we could have, what we should have.. Napoleon, my own list of the "could have/should have" would be endless...

Napoleon Solo squeezed his friend's shoulder.

-You are right, tovarich. No more apologize. Twelve years of punishment, that's enough ! But you have to know one thing, my friend : I got you back, and I'll never let you run away from me again. And when I say twelve years... My wife will be back this evening, with Elijah. We'll be handed over to the four devils... and I know for sure that their mothers won't rescue us... Illya ? What happens ? You are... very pale...

-Napoleon... Is all that true ? Is is reality ?

-Illya ? What do you mean ?

-I made a nightmare, Napoleon. I hope that it was a nightmare... Sasha and Tonya... they were not real. I was ... alone, and I was...

-Shhh ! Do you want me to pinch you ? That's reality. I am here, with Alex. You are here. El, Sasha and Tonya are here. Period.

Napoleon Solo would never tell his friend about his own nightmare... so unpleasantly alike... He forced his smile.

-Luckily a very clever boy, Sasha, opened the Pandora's box... and he found... hope, Illya.

The doubtful smile turned into a childlike one. The two men walked along the corridor, towards their families.

Hope... and nothing else.


End file.
